Fotografie (překlad povídky Photograph od iheartShules)
by sevik99
Summary: Po 9. dílu 3. série. Mimo kánon ze dvou důvodů: Carterová je naživu a použila jsem a pozměnila konec 9. dílu 3. (Crossing), což je vysvětleno v povídce.


**Careese témata**

 **Od: iheartShules**

 **100 jednorázových povídek, 100 výzev. Vysvětlím to lépe v první autorské poznámce. 27 výzva je hotová: Baseball. Přístupnost: 17+ kvůli lehce oplzlé scéně :-D**

Pár: John Reese a Jocelin Carterová.

Výzva: Fotografie

Přístupnost: 13+ (použité výrazy)

Varování: žádné

Umístění: po 9. dílu 3. série. Mimo kánon ze dvou důvodů: Carterová je naživu a použila jsem a pozměnila konec 9. dílu 3. (Crossing), což je vysvětleno v povídce.

Spoiler: prozrazuje děj 9. dílu 3. série.

Stav vztahu: před vztahem.

Shrnutí: Změnila jsem konec (promiň Elaine), s ohledem na mé obvyklé konce mi připadal trochu nepřirozený. Vím, že ten závěr budete milovat nebo nenávidět v závislosti na tom, jestli milujete nebo nenávidíte mě. Ještě chci říct, že jestli tu jsou nějaké chyby, pak jsou všechny moje.

Její srdce toužilo po tom, co nemohla mít. Všechno se rozpadlo na kusy kvůli Spolku, všechno včetně jejích citů k Johnu Reesovi. Joss seděla ve svém temném malém bytě a po tvářích jí tiše stékaly slzy. Každá další, kterou uronila, byla za dny, týdny a roky samoty prožité bez jejího syna a bez Johna. Ztlumila svůj iPod se sluchátky, když začala hrát píseň No air od Jordin Sparksové, ježji znovu rozplakala. Připadala si, jako by žila jen s půlkou srdce.

Obdivovala jedinou jeho fotografii, kterou vlastnila. Byla to ta, již našla v domě matky Jessicy Arndtové. S mladistvým a šťastným Johnem před tím, než se připojil k CIA. Ta, kterou mu chtěla dát, ale nikdy se k tomu nedostala. Z nějakého důvodu se s ní nedokázala rozloučit. Teď byla ráda, že to neudělala. Slova písničky pomalu plnila její uši, zatímco fotografie naplňovala její srdce. Lehce se konečkem prstu dotkla jeho usměvavého veselého obličeje.

i _Řekni mi, jak mám dýchat bez vzduchu,  
nemohu žít, nemohu dýchat bez vzduchu,  
tak si připadám vždycky, když tu nejsi,  
není tu vzduch, není tu vzduch. /i_

Zdálo se jí, že něco zaslechla. Otřela si mokrou tvář a ztlumila iPod, jen pro případ. Vzhlédla, když i přes hudbu zaznamenala nějaký zvuk zvenčí. Sundala si sluchátka a zaposlouchala se. Dobře. Nebyl to zvuk, který očekávala. Znělo to spíš, jako by se někdo pokoušel otevřít zámek u dveří. Joss se natáhla pod konferenční stolek a uchopila zbraň, kterou k němu měla zespodu přilepenou kobercovou páskou. Tiše jako myška spěchala ke dveřím. Skryla se za nimi a čekala.

„Finchi, jsem v domě našeho nového čísla." Joss se málem podlomila kolena, když viděla temeno Shawové a zaslechla její hlas. „Ne, nemyslím si, že je ta Angela Smithová doma."

„Zamysli se znovu," zašeptala za jejími zády Carterová. Sledovala, jak Shawová před ní strnula. „Vypni telefon a pomalu odlož zbraň. Žádné náhlé pohyby." Přikázala tiše. Pomalu vrátila úderník své pistole na místo, protože předpokládala, že jí žena vyhoví. Joss se usmála, když Shawová udělala, o co ji požádala. Evidentně nepoznala její šeptající hlas, kterým se jí chystala nemilosrdně škádlit. „Kopni telefon zpět směrem ke mně." Shawová jí znovu vyhověla. Joss se sklonila a dvakrát se přesvědčila, že Shawová je kompletně bez spojení s Finchem. Bylo jí to líto, ale potřebovala vědět, o co šlo, dřív než znovu vstoupí do jejich životů. „OK, teď se můžeš otočit, Shawová," promluvila tentokrát normálním hlasem. Sameen se otočila. Ve tváři se jí zračil šok. Po dlouhé době ztratila řeč.

„Jsi naživu." Shaw na ni zírala a Joss sklonila pistoli.

„Ne, mluvíš s duchem," zažertovala zlehka Joss. Když se Shawová na oplátku neusmála, povzdechla si. Bylo to trochu unáhlené. „Ano, Shawová, jsem naživu, ačkoli můj život už není můj."

„Jak...kdy?"

„Jak? No, v dnešní době začíná být FBI vážně dobrá ve fingování něčí smrti. Když Harold narychlo odvezl Johna, mířila jsem ke svému autu, abych odjela domů. Najednou se odnikud objevil Simmons. Střelil mě z bezprostřední blízkosti a bylo mu jedno, jestli to bylo hned u okrsku nebo ne. Naštěstí jsem na sobě měla svou vestu, kterou mi John dal na zpáteční cestě, a také jsem po něm střelila. Odplazil se pryč, když se tam hnali další policisté."

„To zní jako příběh, který nám předložili."

„Sanitka tam byla během několika sekund, ale bylo v ní víc agentů FBI než zdravotníků. Po cestě do nemocnice mi dali injekci, která zpomalila mé srdce, a tep mi klesl dost na to, abych byla prohlášena za mrtvou," vysvětlila tiše, zatímco Shawová přikyvovala.

„Byl to dobrý plán."

„Jo, jak jsem řekla, FBI se ve fingování úmrtí zlepšuje."

„Proč, Carterová."

„To je snadné. Můj syn i Fusco, všichni včetně mě byli v nebezpečí, dokud jsem zůstávala naživu. Ta hrozba nad životy všech ostatních mě přiměla to udělat." Vypadala nepřítomně. Když se musela rozhodnout, zda to udělá, nepřemýšlela o sobě. Vše, na co dokázala myslet, bylo, že její syn musí žít ve strachu, že mu někdo ublíží, protože ona dostala šéfa Spolku. Při zpětném pohledu měla hodně co ztratit, kdyby nesouhlasila se vstupem do programu na ochranu svědků. „Byla to ta nejtěžší věc, co jsem kdy musela udělat. Opustit své dítě proto, abych ho ochránila." A Johna, dodala pro sebe. Nechtěla, aby o tom Shawová věděla.

„Je tu část příběhu, kterou neznáš. Reese nechtěl věřit, že jsi mrtvá. Dokonce riskoval zatčení, aby se dostal do márnice, kde tě našel ležet na pitevním stole." Joss cítila, jak se jí srdce tříští na kusy. Neměla o tom tušení. Pro všechny byla mrtvá. V sanitce upadla do bezvědomí a neprobudila se, dokud o téměř sedmnáct hodin později nebyla na palubě soukromého letadla letícího do Severní Dakoty, kde se dozvěděla ponuré detaily o tom, jak FBI přiměla jejího syna identifikovat její tělo. Bývala by ty pancharty zabila za to, že ho tím donutili projít. „Když opustil městskou márnici, byl postřelený."

Její srdce se zastavilo. „Johna střelili?"

„Jo. Simmons si musel spočítat, že tě John vyhledá. I přes tu štvanici na tvého vraha, která se rozpoutala pár minut po tom, co jsi byla prohlášena za mrtvou, na něj čekal. Dvakrát ho střelil. Jednou do ramena a podruhé do boku."

„Pane bože, je John v pořádku? Je?" ptala se. Nemohla by žít ve světě bez něj. Byl všechno, na co myslela. Neustále vzpomínala na Johna a své dítě…

„Je naživu, Carterová. Víš, jsem ráda, že živá a tak, ale měla jsi zůstat mrtvá." Joss se cítila, jako by ji Shawová právě udeřila. Její suchý tón byl typický. Joss byla ráda, že některé věci zůstaly stejné, ale měla dojem, že ji Shawová měla ráda, když s nimi v minulosti spolupracovala. Teď vypadala, že není příliš nadšená, že je Joss v pořádku. „S Johnem to pěkně zametlo, když jsi odešla."

„Jak to myslíš?"

„Byl jako šílený. Málem se zabil, když tě šel pomstít. Snažil se opustit tým. Zmizel bez jediného slova. Od té doby, co jsi před dvěma lety zmizela, už to nebyl on. Ve skutečnosti předtím, než jsem přijela sem do tohohle malého zapadákova v Severní Dakotě, jsem ho musela zvedat z tvého hrobu." Joss cítila, jak se jí sevřelo nitro. Věděla, že ji jeho odchod zasáhne. Byla to jedna z nejtěžších věcí, které musela udělat. Usmívat se, když ho sledovala, jak nastupuje do Finchova auta, ačkoli věděla, že ještě tu noc bude prohlášena za mrtvou. Nebo přinejmenším si to myslela předtím, než se odnikud jako duch vynořil Simmons. Cítila se jako největší podvodník na světě, zvlášť po tom, co se mezi nimi stalo na okrsku, než ho doprovodila ven. Bylo to žhavé, vášnivé a úžasné. Kdyby jí někdo řekl, že bude mít s Johnem Reesem sex ve skladu na okrsku, označila by ho za zatraceného lháře. Nebylo jí to podobné, ale vědomí, že Johna už nikdy neuvidí, zapůsobilo, že vášeň mezi nimi vzplanula.

„Ale John už je zase normální. Pomáhá s čísly, našel svůj smysl života?"

„Byl Reese někdy normální?" Joss po ní vrhla ledový pohled a Shawová si povzdechla. „Jasně, žertovat o Reesovi je za čárou, ale jo, je na tom lépe. Teda do té doby, než mu řeknu tu dobrou zprávu, že žena, po které truchlil, je naživu, ale někdo ji chce zabít. Tentokrát doopravdy." Joss otevřela ústa, aby jí řekla něco víc o tom, že se objevilo číslo jejího alias, ale zarazila se, když se ze zadního pokoje ozval tichý pláč. „Co to k čertu bylo?" zeptala se Shawová a Joss zavřela oči, uvědomujíce si, že její malé tajemství se právě prozradilo. Než stihla Shawovou zastavit, ta přešla do obranného módu, popadla svou zbraň a vyrazila do zadní části jejího bytu, zcela zřejmě pátrající po tom, kdo jí chtěl ublížit.

„Neopovažuj se jít do toho pokoje se zbraní!" nařídila Joss. Shawová poznala ten zvuk, aniž Joss musela říct jediné vysvětlující slovo. Obrátila se k Joss s nedůvěřivým pohledem, zbraň skloněnou na bok, když se Joss pohnula směrem k ní. Joss otevřela dveře do zadní ložnice, a tam, sedíc ve své postýlce, plakala její patnáctiměsíční dcera Jenna. „Podívej, Shawová, není tu žádná hrozba, pokud nepočítáš nešťastné batole s pokakanými plenkami." Zvedla Jennu a nesla ji k přebalovacímu stolu. Podívala se na Shawovou, ta se uvolnila a zastrčila si zbraň zpět za kalhoty před tím, než vešla do pokoje.

„Rozkošná holčička, Carterová, ale jak si vzpomínám, než jsi vysmahla z našich životů, měla jsi jenom Taylora." Odmítala se podívat Shawové do obličeje, když svlékala své dceři růžové pyžamo. Jenna žvatlala a ještě mokrýma vodnatýma očima sledovala Shawovou jako jestřáb. „Má modré oči, zajímavé."

„Afroameričané mohou mít různou barvu očí, pěkně děkuji za optání."

„Pravda, ale je to extrémně vzácné, pokud samozřejmě nejsou napůl bílí," odpověděla Shawová předtím, než zkřivila tvář, když je zasáhla nelibá vůně z plenek.

„Co chceš, abych řekla? Mám popřít, že je Johnova?"

„Ty zk..." zarazila se Shawová pod pohledem, který ji Joss věnovala a povzdechla si. „Ty ses vyspala s Reesem a pak jsi zmizela? Není divu, že byl totálně v prdeli, když jsi fingovaně zemřela."

„Nevěděla jsem, že budu s Johnem čekat dítě, když jsem souhlasila, že půjdu do programu na ochranu svědků. Nevěděla jsem, že spolu někdy budeme mít sex. Prostě se to stalo." Vždycky ho chtěla, ale nikdy nepředpokládala, že by on chtěl ji. Neustále kolem sebe opatrně našlapovali a nevěděli, na čem jsou.

„Prostě se stalo? Oh, Carterová, to, že jste se spolu vyspali, se jen tak nestalo. Ty a Reese jste kolem sebe čenichali celé měsíce."

„Finch mi řekl, že John byl zavřený na okrsku po tom, co byl zadržen. Šla jsem tam promluvit si s Johnem a pomoct urychlit jeho propuštění."

„Takže jste si to museli rozdat někde tam." Joss se neobtěžovala přikývnout, protože si to Shawová mohla sama vydedukovat. Ona a John dovolili, aby je pohltil okamžik na policejní stanici, kdy jí John zopakoval stejná slova, jako když ho tam viděla poprvé. Nemohla si pomoci, nedokázala se zastavit, i kdyby chtěla. Potřebovala Johna víc než svůj příští nádech a konečně si vzala to, co po čem toužila. John se jí nabídl a ona si ho nenasytně vzala, i když věděla, že brzy zmizí z jeho života. Jak by jí John vůbec někdy mohl odpustit, co udělala? „Přivítá tě zpět s otevřenou náručí." Vzhlédla, když si uvědomila, že Shawová jí buď četla myšlenky, nebo byla strašně průhledná. Musela to být ta druhá možnost.

„Zjistila jsem, že jsem těhotná asi měsíc a půl po tom, co jsem přišla sem. Musím říct, že jsem byla docela v šoku." Povzdechla si, když dokončila výměnu dceřiných plínek a navlékla ji do růžového pyžamka Hello Kitty před tím, než ji vynesla z pokoje. Shawová je těsně následovala.

„Ok, přeskoč k té části, kde mi řekneš, kdo tě chce zabít? Protože John bude jak neřízená střela, když si bude myslet, že to chce někdo udělat znovu, jen co tě dostal zpět. Porušila jsi své krytí nebo tak něco?" Joss položila batole na pohovku a zapnula v televizi kreslené pohádky. Teď, když byl její uzlíček energie vzhůru, bude trvat minimálně několik hodin, než znovu usne.

„Nevím, kdo mě chce zabít. S nikým jsem nemluvila, soustředila jsem se na svou dceru. Jsem zatracená servírka v malém bistru a žiju v prťavém dvoupokojovém bytě, protože podle FBI je to pro mě perfektní krytí, když všechno, co chci, je být se svým synem, dcerou a s Johnem. Jsou všechno, co potřebuju. Připadám si, jako bych žila bez srdce, protože to zůstalo v New Yorku." Cítila, jak se jí hrnou slzy a nenáviděla je. Odvrátila se od Shawové. Zvedla svůj iPod a položila ho na konferenční stolek.

„Ta, ta, ta." Obě ženy pohlédly na Jennu, která se šťastně pohupovala na pohovce. Joss s úsměvem zdvihla fotku, kterou si prohlížela, než se Shawová vloupala do jejího bytu, a podala ji děvčátku.

„Kdo je to, Jenno?" poklepala na Johnův obrázek.

„Ta-ta."

„Kdo je ona?" zeptala se Joss ukazujíc na Shawovou.

„Ani." Zablábolila Jenna, než vtiskla otcovu obrázku sladkou pusu.

„Jenna se snaží říct paní," vysvětlila Joss Shawové, která se dívala na Jennu, jako by jí narostla křídla a pokoušela se létat. Joss se před Shawovou cítila v rozpacích, tak se to rozhodla vysvětlit podrobněji. „Ukazovala jsem Jenně Johnovu fotografii každý den, od té doby, co se narodila, aby věděla, kdo byl její otec." Byla šťastná, když Jenna poznala svého otce na fotografii a zajímalo ji, co by se stalo, kdyby se mu ocitla tváří v tvář. Tiše se modlila za tento zázrak, a teď to vypadalo, že tu skutečně byla šance, aby ho Jenna skutečně uviděla.

„Musím to říct Finchovi, domluvit se, jak to vyřešíme s Reesem, a potřebujeme zjistit, kdo ti chce ublížit."

„Namouduši, Shawová, nemám sebemenší představu, kdo kromě Quinna by mě chtěl mít mrtvou. Jestli se prozradilo mé krytí, FBI mi o tom neřekla ani slovo." Mladší žena pokyvovala hlavou a zvedla svůj mobilní telefon. Joss mohla slyšet jen jednu stranu konverzace. Finch byl zcela jasně v takovém šoku, když zjistil, že je naživu, že Shawová musela dát svůj telefon nahlas, aby ho Joss mohla pozdravit. Bylo skvělé znovu slyšet Finchův hlas. Dali dohromady slušný plán. Ve skutečnosti to byl její nápad, který zahrnoval návrat zpět do New Yorku, kdy Jocelyn Carterová i Angela Smithová zůstanou mrtvé. Jocelyn Carterová musela zůstat mrtvá kvůli obavám o synův život, zatímco Angela Smithová musela zemřít, aby znovu mohla být s mužem, kterého milovala. Co se jejího života týkalo, věřila Finchovi. Jestli tu byl někdo, kdo jí mohl dát novou úplnou identitu, lepší, takovou, která by jí dovolila každodenně vidět syna a muže, kterého milovala, byl to Finch. Než Shawová položila telefon, Jenna na jejím klíně tvrdě usnula.

Zlehka ji pohladila po vlasech. Shawová se k ní otočila. „Jsi na to připravená? Protože jakmile to jednou uděláš, už se nebudeš moct vrátit zpátky. FBI a všichni budou věřit, že jsi mrtvá. Nemůžeš být znovu policejní detektiv, nemůžeš být v kontaktu s nikým z bývalých přátel nebo z rodiny. Budeš žít spíš jako Finch, Reese nebo já ... ve stínech." Joss byla přesvědčená, že se s tím vypořádá, když bude mít svého syna, Jennu, a zejména Johna po svém boku.

„Ano, zase bych chtěla sevřít v náručí svého syna. Chci, aby se mé děti znaly. Chci, aby se má dcera znala se svým otcem. Bez Taylora a bez Johna to byly dva nesnesitelné roky, Shawová. Jsem připravená jít domů. Nikdy jsem neměla jít do programu na ochranu svědků."

„Udělala jsi to pro svého syna, dokonce i já to vím. Reese a tvůj syn ti odpustí. Než se vrátíš, Finch se pokusí připravit Reese, takže sebou nesekne, když projdeš dveřmi."

„Řekne Johnovi o Jenně?"

„Ne, myslí, že to bys měla udělat ty." Vděčně přikývla. Bylo toho hodně, co potřebovala Johnovi říct, a věděla, že to bude dlouhé a těžké pro oba.

„Nech mě zabalit nějaké Jenniny věci. Pak to potřebujeme udělat tak, aby Angela Smithová už neexistovala."

xxx

Zíral na její usmívající se tvář. Taylor byl hodný kluk. Dal mu jednu z jejich rodinných fotografií, kde byl se svou matkou, aby si ji nechal. Řekl mu, že jeho matka o něm vždy mluvila, dokonce i když se na něj zlobila, takže mu chtěl dát něco, co by mu jí připomínalo. John mu neřekl, že si bude jeho matku pamatovat navždy, protože jí patřilo jeho srdce. Místo toho si tu fotografii prostě vzal. Na den přesně před dvěma lety ztratil toho jediného člověka, který pro něj znamenal všechno na světě. Simmons Joss zastřelil na chodníku pravděpodobně pouhé minuty po tom, co ho Finch odvedl pryč. Stačilo, aby s ní zůstal o pár minut déle a možná mohla být dnes naživu.

Každý den od té chvíle počítal minuty, hodiny a dny, dokud ji znovu neuvidí. Zoufale doufal, že každé nové číslo s sebou přinese jeho konec, ale nikdy se tak nestalo. Předtím byla myšlenka, že by si vzal život, fascinující. Nemusel by dál žít se svou bolestí, ale Lionel, Finch a dokonce Shawová dělali svým vlastním způsobem vše pro to, aby mu pomohli si uvědomit, že zabít se není to správné řešení. Harold měl pravdu; Joss by byla naštvaná, kdyby to udělal. Nikdy by mu neodpustila, kdyby se mu něco stalo. Ona sama mu to řekla před tím, než zemřela. Tak se místo toho rozhodl žít dál. Žil pro ni s nadějí, že ji znovu uvidí, až dá svůj život za někoho jiného.

Přesunul pohled z fotografie, aby se podíval na hodinky. Byla skoro přesně ta chvíle, kdy byla na tom proklatém rohu zastřelena. Seděl ve svém autě a jen se díval na ten roh, kudy procházeli lidé a nestarali se o okolí. Nevěděli, že tohle je ten roh, kde krásná, inteligentní, divoce nezávislá a bezbranná, ale nikdy slabá žena zemřela. Nevěděli, že to byl přesně ten roh, kde ztratil svou lásku, své srdce, svou duši. Ne, jak by mohli. Byli to jen někteří z mnoha bezejmenných a anonymních mužů a žen, kteří mohli být ovlivněni Jocelyninou laskavostí, ale nikdy k tomu nedošlo, protože její život byl příliš krátký. Jeho telefon zazvonil. Napůl ho chtěl ignorovat. Vyřešil případ. Poslal Shawovou pracovat mimo, protože případ ve městě byl snadný. Rychlý konec mu poskytl zbytek dne k sezení a přemýšlení o Jocelynině smrti. Telefon nepřestával zvonit. Povzdechl si. Vytáhl telefon ven, uviděl Finchovo nezjistitelné číslo a zvedl ho.

„Co?"

„Pane Reesi, naléhavě s vámi musím mluvit v knihovně."

„Mám práci."

„Pane Reesi, mám pocit, že vím, kde jste, a vím, co je dnes za den, takže vás prosím, přijďte teď do knihovny. Je to velmi důležité."

„Finchi, ať je to cokoli, může to pár minut počkat." Vyklouzl z auta. S růžovým poupětem v ruce vyrazil přes ulici k rohu, kde naposledy vydechla. Byla sama. Slíbil jí, že nikdy nebude sama, ale selhal. Zase. Dal by cokoli za to, aby se vrátil v čase a byl tu pro ni. Aby zemřel místo ní.

„Je naživu, Johne." Zastavil se uprostřed rušné křižovatky, kterou přecházel. Jeho srdce zběsile bilo. Slyšel troubení klaksonů, muže, který na něj křičel, ale cítil se úplně ochromený.

„Co jste to řekl?"

„Pane Reesi, Jocelyn je naživu."

„Hej pitomče, vypadni z tý silnice!" John se otočil a zíral na taxikáře, který na něj křičel. Měl nutkání vytáhnout zbraň a prostřelit mu pneumatiky, ale uvědomil si, že stojí uprostřed křižovatky. Pohnul se. Měl pocit, že má nohy z gumy. Silně se třásl. Podíval se na hodinky. Byla minuta po její smrti. Loni se s položením růže neopozdil. Ale dnes ano.

„Jste si jistý, Finchi?" Zeptal se hrubě. Rychle zamrkal, jak se mu oči naplnily slzami. Po dvou letech bolesti, viny a žalu vše pro jednou vybledlo do pozadí jeho mysli. Po velmi dlouhé době cítil skutečnou čistou radost.

„Měl jste pravdu, když jste říkal, že Angela Smithová zní jako alias. Je to Jocelynino alias. Šla do programu na ochranu svědků, aby všechny ochránila před Quinnem. Měl přátele na vysokých místech, kteří by s radostí zabili ženu, která dostala jejich přítele a organizaci."

„Jste si jistý, že je to ona?" zeptal se a snažil se potlačit naději. Neunesl by, kdyby se ukázalo, že to byl planý poplach.

„Johne, je to ona. Mluvil jsem s ní po telefonu." Opřel se o zeď okrsku, když si byl jistý, že už ho nohy neunesou. Unikla mu jedna osamělá slza.

Pročistil si hrdlo. „Je se Shawovou?" zeptal se po chvíli.

„Ano, zatímco spolu mluvíme, je na cestě zpět do New Yorku. Nevíme přesně, kdo stojí za hrozbou proti Joss jako Angele Smithové, proto se Jocelyn znovu rozhodla předstírat smrt, ale tentokrát s naší pomocí, takže tomu bude věřit dokonce i FBI. Připravím pro ni úplnou novou krycí identitu, aby měla zajištěný klid, Johne." O nic se nestaral. Vše, co ho zajímalo, bylo znovu ji vidět a udržet ji v bezpečí.

Potlačil své emoce. „Už to ví Taylor?"

„Ano, volala mu, než moje soukromé letadlo odstartovalo. Čeká na vás, abyste ho vyzvedl a přivezl na setkání do bezpečného domu, kde bude Joss bydlet." Píchlo ho u srdce. Všichni kromě něj s ní mluvili. Možná ta schůzka, kterou měli ve skladu na okrsku, byla zcela jednostranná. Možná to pro ni byl způsob, jak upustit páru po těch měsících, kdy se pokoušela dostat Spolek, zatímco pro něj to bylo jako dotknout se nebe na zemi. Možná nevěděla, jak mu jemně říct, že jejich společná noc pro ni nic neznamenala. Byla to jeho chyba. Musel na ni příliš zatlačit, když jí řekl, že ho změnila, že ji nemůže ztratit, a skoro jí vyznal lásku, zatímco se s ní miloval.

Pročistil si hrdlo, když si uvědomil, že žárlil na jejího dospívajícího syna. Měla mu zavolat. Taylor byl její syn a zasloužil si slyšet její hlas. On ne. On si nezasloužil ani dýchat stejný vzduch jako ona, tím méně s ní mluvit první.

„Který bezpečný dům?"

„Ten na Manhattanu." John potěšeně přikývl. Bylo to blízko od něj. Možná by mohl zachránit jejich rozbité přátelství, kdyby jí dal najevo, že přijme jakýkoli druh vztahu, který bude ochotná mu nabídnout. Prostě ji potřeboval zpátky ve svém životě.

„Vyzvednu Taylora hned. Kdy tam bude, Finchi? Potřebuji ji vidět."

„Pane Reesi, zatímco mluvíme, ona i slečna Shawová jsou na cestě. Jen vyzvedněte mladého Cartera, vezměte ho do bezpečného domu a počkejte tam s ním." John pohlédl na růži, kterou stále držel, předtím než se otočil a spěchal zpět přes silnici. Místo aby ji tu položil na zem na znamení smutku nad jejím odchodem, chystal se ji dát přímo Joss. Zavěsil Finchovi. Věděl, že nemá právo se za cokoli modlit nebo cokoli chtít, ale stejně to chtěl. Modlil se, aby se Joss vrátila do jeho života a zůstala tam. Poprvé od té doby, co zmizela, cítil, jak se mu na obličeji objevil úsměv.

O patnáct minut později John přijel před dům Paula Cartera. Taylor na něj musel čekat, protože se objevil dřív, než stihl vystoupit z auta. Otevřel dveře u spolujezdce a nastoupil.

„Pane Drsňáku, věříte tomu... máma je naživu" Taylorův úsměv byl nakažlivý, protože cítil, že se odráží na jeho ústech. „Nemůžu se dočkat, až ji uvidím. Ty poslední dva roky bez ní byly tvrdé. Odjakživa to bylo jen já a máma. Můj otec měl vážné psychické problémy po tom, co se vrátil z války." John poslouchal Taylorovu nesouvislou řeč. Mladík byl jasně nervózní, vzrušený a zároveň plný obav, že se jeho sny naplní. Věděl, jak se chlapec cítí. I když ho Finch ujistil, že je naživu, dokud ji neuvidí a neuslyší její hlas, nebude tomu zcela věřit.

John, ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, si uvědomil, že se na něj chlapec vyčkávavě dívá. Na vteřinu přesunul pohled ze silnice, aby se podíval mladíkovi do očí. „Co, Taylore?"

„Slyšel jste něco z toho, co jsem řekl?"

„Promiň, trochu jsem se ztratil v myšlenkách."

„To je v pořádku, Johne. Jen jsem říkal, že se těším, až vás víc poznám." John překvapeně svraštil obočí. Netušil, jak k tomu chlapec dospěl. Jen proto, že chtěl být součástí Jossina života, nebylo jisté, že to chtěla i ona. Pravděpodobně vůbec nepřemýšlela nad jejich chvilkou ve skladišti, zatímco on nemohl myslet na nic jiného.

„Jak to myslíš, Taylore?"

„Ale no tak, pane Drsňáku, nikoho neoblbnete." Chlapec byl ke své vlastní škodě příliš chytrý, jestli poznal, co cítí k jeho matce z těch několika chvil, kdy je viděl spolu. „Vím o vás a o mámě všechno." Ok, teď ho chlapec kompletně zmátl. Neexistoval absolutně žádný způsob, jak by sakra mohl vědět, že se spolu vyspali.

„Jsme přátelé," souhlasil a Taylor se ušklíbl.

„Jasně, přátelé. Vážně, Drsňáku, za koho mě máte? Je mi osmnáct, ne šest. Jak byste pak vysvětlil Jennu, co?" Znovu rychle pohlédl na Taylora a všiml si samolibého výrazu v jeho tváři.

„Kdo je Jenna?" zajímal se. Nikdy o té ženě neslyšel. Honem přesunul pohled na Taylora a pokoušel se přečíst jeho výraz. Celá řada emocí přelétla napříč chlapcovým obličejem, ale každá byla rychlejší, než ta první, a všechny byly pryč rychle jako blesk.

„Nikdo. Nevadí."

„Ne, o kom to mluvíš, Taylore?"

„To nic, Johne. Jen jsem rozčilený, že zase po takové době uvidím mámu. Mám z toho pomotanou hlavu a melu blbosti. Omlouvám se." Na semaforech John znovu pohlédl na chlapce. Opět se pokusil rozluštit jeho výraz, ale Taylor se tvářil nepřítomně. Možná Taylorův otec randil se ženou jménem Jenna a on si ji nějak spojil s matkou. Po několika minutách na tom už nezáleželo, protože přijeli k bezpečnému domu. Nemohl se dočkat, až po dvou dlouhých letech znovu uvidí Joss.

„Jsi v pořádku?"

„Co bys tak myslela, Shawová?" zavrčela a podívala se na jejich drahocenný náklad na zadním sedadle. Jenna tvrdě spala v autosedačce. Její hlavička s tmavými vlásky klesla na stranu. Sklouzla pohledem na Shawovou. „Omlouvám se. Jsem nervózní kvůli tomu, že musím říct Johnovi a Jenně, a vylévám si to na tobě. S Taylorem to bude snadné. Nemůže se dočkat, až ji pozná, a těší se. Taylor byl snadný, je vzrušený, že se s ní setká, a šťastný, že ví, že já a pan Drsňák jsme se dali dohromady. Neuvědomila jsem si, že se moje dítě vzhlédlo v Johnovi." Věděla, že mluví nesouvisle, ale to se jí stávalo vždy, když byla nervózní.

„To, že tě někdo chce zabít, tě neznervózňuje tolik, jako říct Reesovi o malé žvatlalce, kterou zplodil. Uklidni se."

„Přestaň Jenně říkat žvatlalka, má jméno." Chystala se Shawovou naučit troše zdvořilosti. „Byla jsem policajt. Můj život byl každodenně v nebezpečí. Přijít na to, jak říct muži, kterého miluji, ale který mé city neopětuje, že spolu máme dítě, je úplně jiná věc." Shawová se ušklíbla a Joss se zježily vlasy. „Řekla jsem něco špatného?"

„Jen že si myslíš, že John tvoje city neopětuje. Jste praštění? A lidi si myslí, že já o emocích nic nevím."

„To, že se ho dotklo, když jsem byla prohlášena za mrtvou, neznamená, že mě miluje, Shawová."

„Jak myslíš. Připravená nebo ne, jsme skoro tam." Joss cítila závrať, strach a úzkost najednou. Nemohla se dočkat, až sevře v náručí svého syna a Johna, znovu uvidí Finche a Fusca. Věděla, že tam všichni budou. A právě to, že jim všem musela představit Jennu, ji znervózňovalo. Hlavně John. Nevěděla, jak bude reagovat na novinku, že má dceru. Musela toho hodně vysvětlit, za hodně věcí se omluvit, a nebyla na to úplně připravená. Všechno se dělo strašně rychle. Ještě před šesti hodinami byla Angela Smithová, osamělá a postrádající všechny, které kdy znala, teď byla technicky znovu mrtvá a na cestě zpět do New Yorku, aby je všechny zase viděla. Bylo toho hodně na zpracování.

Pevně sevřela v ruce fotografii Johna a Jessicy. Byla odhodlaná mu dnes v noci tu fotografii dát. Věděla, jak moc ta žena pro Johna znamenala. Nebylo od ní správné nechávat si ji tak dlouho. Byla vhodná na to, aby ji mohla ukazovat dceři, ale teď se jí musela vzdát a vrátit mu ji. „Vypadáš, že budeš každou chvíli zvracet, Carterová."

„Ne, jsem v pořádku," ujistila tu otravnou ženskou vedle sebe, jak se blížily k známému obytnému komplexu ve výškové budově. Byla to luxusní budova a ona byla trochu v šoku, že měla zůstat právě tady. Finch ji ujistil, že je to jen dočasné, dokud pro ni nenajde přijatelnější bydlení. Chtěla mu říct, že tohle místo je více než přijatelné, ale věděla, že to byl jeden z jejich bezpečných domů pro ostatní čísla, ne útočiště pro nemrtvou ženu, která měla dítě s jeho přítelem a zaměstnancem. Joss se zhluboka nadechla. Pokusila se potlačit nervózní chvění, když Shawová zaparkovala a vypnula motor. No co, tak vstává z mrtvých a s dítětem, no a? Když John nebude Jennu chtít, nebude po něm nic žádat, pochopí to. Jenna byla nehoda, ačkoli nemohla říct, že by toho litovala. Možná nemohla být dva roky s Johnem, ale měla kousek z něj, který milovala a ochraňovala. Když odepínala bezpečnostní pás u Jenniny autosedačky, třásly se jí ruce. Zvedla spící dítě.

„Reese se zblázní, až uvidí tuhle malou žvatlalku."

„JEN-NA, jmenuje se JENNA."

„Jasně, jasně, jasně, cokoli chceš. Bude bez sebe. Přála bych si mít tu svou kameru." Byla ráda, že Shawová dokáže žertovat ve chvíli, jako je tahle. Došli do budovy a zamířili k výtahu vzadu. Shawová nesla její jediný kufr, zatímco ona měla svou kabelku a táhla všechny Jenniny plenky, lahve, dudlíky a trochu hraček. Mlčky vyjely nahoru výtahem. Když se dveře výtahu otevřely, zůstala stát na místě, zatímco Sameen zamířila ven, ale zarazila se, když si uvědomila, že Joss se nepohnula. „Jsi v pořádku?"

„Bojím se, že mě John bude nenávidět."

„Carterová, můžu tě ujistit, že to se nestane."

„Proč? Držela jsem jeho dítě daleko od něho, nechala jsem ho věřit, že jsem mrtvá. Málem se zabil ze žalu. Jak by se mi mohl někdy znovu podívat do tváře? Můj syn, Finch, Fusco, dokonce i ty, vy všichni mi můžete odpustit. Ale jak by mohl on? Věděla jsem, jak moc mě potřebuje, a stejně jsem mu zmizela." V očích se jí objevily slzy. Nenáviděla, když se hroutila, a co bylo horší, měla slabou chvilku právě před Shawovou. Dveře výtahu se klouzavě zavřely.

„Je jenom jeden způsob jak to zjistit. Jít tam." Věděla, že Shawová má pravdu. Nebude mít jistotu, dokud se nevzmuží a nepůjde do bezpečného domu, ačkoli se proto necítila o nic lépe. Podívala se na Shawovou. Její výraz byl nic neříkající, ale všechno bylo v jejích očích. Shawová o ni měla obavy. Ve skutečnosti netušila, jak bude John reagovat. Zmáčkla tlačítko, dveře se otevřely a ony společně bok po boku vyšly ven. „Podržím ji, zatímco se budeš se všemi vítat. Zavoláš mě, až budeš připravená," natáhla se Shawová pro dítě.

„To myslíš vážně? Nezvládneš říct mé dceři Jenno a chceš, abych ti ji svěřila?" zamrmlala a přitiskla si dítě pevněji k sobě.

„Podívej, bude to jen na pár minut. Chceš se vidět s Reesem a říct mu o ní dřív, než ji uvidí, ne?"

„Správně." Nicméně nechat svou drahocennou holčičku se Shawovou nebylo to nejlepší řešení. Shawová by se pravděpodobně osypala, kdyby měla chovat její dceru.

„No, nenapadá mě žádné jiné řešení, Carterová. Můžeš mi ji dát, nebo můžeme jít dovnitř a říct: Překvapení, Reesi, máš dítě, tady je. Tak co to bude?"

„Fajn," vtiskla Jenně polibek na čelo, než ji předala Shawové. Ta dítě překvapivě správně uchopila. Ani jí nebylo třeba říkat, jak ji má držet.

„Co? Už jsem dítě chovala. Jen proto, že nejsem zrovna mateřský typ, neznamená to, že nevím jak s ní zacházet," protočila Shawová oči. Joss se neobtěžovala s odpovědí. Místo toho se otočila a vzala za kliku. Teď, když hned nemusela vysvětlovat dceru, byla více než připravená vstoupit do bezpečného domu. Potřebovala je vidět víc než cokoli jiného. Zasunula fotografii Johna a Jessicy do kapsy džínů a otevřela dveře. Vešla. Všechny oči se otočily jejím směrem.

„Ahoj," přinutila se ze sebe vypravit a rozbrečela se. Její syn se rychle pohnul jejím směrem. Nespouštěla z něj oči. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy, zatímco jeho rty se usmívaly.

„Mami," zlomil se mu hlas a ona ho pevně sevřela v náručí. Slyšela tiché vzlyky, které nedokázal zadržet.

„Je mi to tak líto, Taylore."

„Nemusí. Jsi tady," zašeptal. Potřásla hlavou. V jeho objetí cítila odpuštění. Pevně svírala zavřené oči, ale slzy nepřestávaly téct. Jen ho objímala. Tak moc svého chlapce postrádala. Bože, cítila se, jako by jí někdo oddělil srdce od těla, když měla svého syna a muže, kterého milovala, tak daleko od sebe. Po pár minutách od sebe odstoupili a usmáli se slzám toho druhého. Pohladila ho po rukách.

„Vyrostl jsi, jestli je to ještě vůbec možné. Chci vědět všechno."

„A dozvíš se, ale máš tu další, kdo ti chtějí říct ahoj." Byl tak nezištný, opravdu perfektní syn. Znovu ji objal. „John tě potřebuje vidět, mami," zašeptal jí do ucha.

„Já vím," zašeptala nazpět. Vyklouzla z jeho hřejivého objetí a podívala se za něj na své přátele. Fusco a Finch se široce usmívali od ucha k uchu. John stál strnule vzadu, skoro jako by se bál, že když se pohne, ona se rozplyne. Neřekl ani slovo. Jako by byl v transu. V obličeji se mu nezračily žádné emoce, vše bylo v očích. Viděla pohled plný naděje, ale také bolest. Jako by se děsil uvěřit, že je to pravda. Pukalo jí srdce.

Sledovala pohledem Johna, než popošla k Finchovi a Fuscovi a podívala se na ně. „Fusco, Finchi, tak ráda vás vidím," přivítala se s nimi a objala nejdříve malého podivínského muže, který zaměstnal Johna a který se brzy stal jedním z jejích blízkých přátel, než objala nejlepšího parťáka, jakého kdy měla. Mohla mu věřit, že jí bude krýt záda stejně, jako mohla věřit Johnovi a Finchovi.

„Na mrtvolu vypadáš dobře, Carterová," škádlil ji Fusco a ona se slabě uchechtla.

„Být mrtvá zabilo můj společenský život," vrátila mu to. „Tedy ne že bych před tím nějaký měla."

„Mohu s jistotou říci, Jocelyn, že jsme vás postrádali."

„Taky jsem vás všechny postrádala, Finchi," ujistila ho. Taylor ji pohladil po pažích a ji to zahřálo u srdce. Otočila se a zbožně se na něj nahoru usmála. Viděla jeho tázavý pohled a věděla, že je zvědavý, kde je jeho malá sestra. Pokynula hlavou směrem ke dveřím. Se zářícíma očima se k nim hnal. Sklouzla upřeným pohledem na Johna, který zůstával trčet vzadu. Fusco i Finch ustoupili stranou a ona se vydala k němu. Měla nohy jako z vosku, jako by nemohly unést její váhu, ale rozhodně šla k němu.

Johnovy modré oči se leskly potlačovanými slzami. Zastavila se přímo před ním, hlavu zakloněnou, protože byl o tolik vyšší než ona. Oči ji bolely, jak se snažila nepropuknout v pláč.. Nechtěla nic jiného, než ho sevřít v náručí, ale nebyla si jistá, jestli to bylo na místě - jestli by to ocenil.

„Je mi to tak líto, Johne," zadržela dech. Jeho oči se vpíjely do jejích. Zvedl ruku, která se třásla, a pak lehoučce přejel špičkami prstů po její líci, jako by se bál, že je jen přelud.

„Jsi opravdu tady, skutečně? Není to sen, který jsem si vykouzlil, protože mi tak moc chybíš?"

„Jsem opravdu tady, Johne," ujistila ho měkce. Cítila, jak se přes ni přelila jeho vřelost, když se přiblížil a vzal její obličej do obou dlaní.

Jedna zbloudilá slza mu osaměle stékala po tváři. Zadrhl se jí dech, když pohledem sklouzl k jejím ústům. Povzdechl si cosi, co podezřele znělo jako "miluju tě", ale nemohla si být jistá, jestli to skutečně řekl, nebo to bylo jen její zbožné přání. Sklonil se k ní, ale ten okamžik byl přerušen hlasitým pronikavým křikem, který naplnil místnost. Odskočili od sebe. Co to dělala? Měla v plánu říct Johnovi, že má dceru, ne pro něj ztratit hlavu a přát si, aby jí řekl, že ji miluje. Otočila se na opodál stojícího Fusca a Finche. Ani jeden z nich neřekl nic na to, že ji John skoro políbil. Místo toho vyrazila ke zmatku ve dveřích.

„Promiň, mami. Probudil jsem Jennu, když jsem si ji zkoušel vzít od Shawové," omluvil se Taylor. Mávla nad tím rukou. Chtěla se otočit a podívat se na Johna, ale Jenna teď její pozornost potřebovala víc. Její malé ručky se po ní natahovaly, po tvářích jí tekly slzy a tiše vzlykala.

„Ou, ššššš, broučku. Tvůj starší bratr si tě jen chtěl pochovat," cukrovala, když si ji brala do náruče. Jenna jí zabořila obličejík do hrudi a plakala. „To je v pořádku, Taylore. Je jenom unavená a není zvyklá na tolik lidí okolo." Téměř se bála otočit a podívat se na Johna, ale přinutila se k tomu. Zíral na Jennu.

„Jak je stará?" výraz v jeho obličeji byl nečitelný, ale zjevně se pokoušel vyřešit menší matematický problém.

„Skoro patnáct měsíců," odpověděla. Pozvedl obočí, jak počítal. Neubránila se úsměvu. Bylo to, jako by byli v místnosti jen oni dva. Byl tak rozkošný, když se pokoušel přijít na to, jestli je otec. V zírání na Johna ji vyrušil hlasitý zvuk, který podezřele zněl jako zabouchnutí dveří. Rozhlédla se a uvědomila si, že Finch, Fusco, Shawová i Taylor jsou pryč. Pravděpodobně čekali za dveřmi; zvědaví, kdy bude bezpečné se vrátit dovnitř. Lehce potřásla hlavou, než se podívala zpět na Johna, a viděla, že začíná chápat. „Nepotřebuješ počítat. Můžu ti říct s absolutní určitostí, že je tvoje dcera." Šokovaně na ni pohlédl.

„Jak... Myslím ... mám za to, že jsi říkala, že bereš prášky?"

„Lhala jsem." Zavřela oči a sama sebe v tu chvíli nenáviděla. Znovu je otevřela a upřeně se na něj podívala. Nevypadal rozčílený jenom omráčený. „Chtěla jsem být s tebou a věděla jsem, že kdybych ti řekla, že prášky neberu, zastavilo by tě to. Opravdu jsem nepokládala za možné, že na prahu čtyřicítky skončím těhotná a to všechno, ale asi měsíc a půl po své ´smrti´ jsem zjistila, že čekám dítě." Stále vypadal ohromeně. Zíral na jejich dceru. Zahlédla, jak jeho rysy zkřížila radost, než své emoce skryl a podíval se na ni. „Omlouvám se, že jsem zmizela, že jsem měla naši dceru, aniž bys o ní věděl. Vím, že žádám moc, ale můžeš mi to někdy odpustit?"

„Co, o čem to mluvíš?"

„Johne, lhala jsem ti, a ne jen proto, abych tě dostala do postele. Věděla jsem, že půjdu do ochrany svědků ještě před tím, než k tomu došlo. Byla jsem tak sobecká." Sklonila pohled neschopná mu čelit. Jak mohla? Jak by se mu mohla ještě podívat do očí. Ucítila lehký dotek pod bradou, nutící ji pohlédnout nahoru.

„Neudělala jsi nic, za co by ses měla omlouvat."

„Ano, udělala." Neposlouchal ji?

„Ne, neudělala. Jen jsi byla člověk. Každý je v životě sem tam sobecký. Nikdy se neomlouvej za to, že jsi chránila svého syna. Nebudu ti lhát, málem jsem bez tebe umřel, ale neudělala jsi nic špatného, když jsi chtěla Taylora ochránit před Quinnem." Vzlykla. Nezasloužila si tak snadné odpuštění, a přesto jí ho dával.

„Jak?" Bylo tak nesmírně upokojující cítit se před ním zranitelně. Hladila zádíčka jejich dcery, aby ji uklidnila. Jenna ji stále pevně svírala kolem krku a Joss byla víc než připravená na otce a dceru tváří v tvář, ale napřed potřebovala ještě několik málo odpovědí. „Jak mi můžeš tak snadno odpustit?"

„Protože tu není co odpouštět, Joss, neudělala jsi nic špatného. Ne na okrsku, a rozhodně ne potom. Strašně mě bolelo, když mi řekli, že jsi mrtvá. Nedokázal jsem tomu uvěřit." Potřásla hlavou a zavřela oči znovu zaplněné slzami. Necítila se o nic lépe, její dcera vycítila její napětí a začala být nervózní. Jenna nakonec zvedla hlavu z Jossiiny hrudi, aby viděla, s kým její máma mluví. Ta se slabě se usmála, když se holčička okamžitě se zaměřila na Johna.

„Ta, ta, ta, ta!" Poskakovala v jejích rukách, kroutila se, aby se dostala k němu, téměř plakala, aby se dostala do jeho náruče. Johnův výraz byl k nezaplacení; zbožně na Jennu zíral. Joss přistoupila blíž k Johnovi, Jenna mu ovinula ruce kolem krku jako vinná réva a John si ji od ní téměř bezděky vzal. Držel ji v rukou a zíral na ni. Svou dětskou ručkou se dotkla jeho brady. Joss o několik kroků odstoupila a plakala. Na krátkou chvíli tu byli jen otec a dcera. John z ní byl tak nadšený. Bylo to, jako by Joss byla zapomenuta, ačkoli věděla, že to tak není.

„Joss..." podívala se na Johna, který na ni zaujatě pohlédl. Zamávala mu, protože právě brečela jako malé dítě. Přešla k pohovce a klesla na ni dřív, než upadla.

„Slzy štěstí," vypravila ze sebe. John se přesunul a usedl vedle ní. Jenna se v jeho rukách odmítla pohnout byť o centimetr. Že by se chystala být tatínkovou holčičkou? Sklouzla rukou do kapsy a vytáhla odtud fotografii. „Ukazovala jsem jí tu fotografii každý večer od té doby, co se narodila. Už dlouho ví, že jsi její otec." Pohlédl na fotografii; slyšela, jak zalapal po dechu. Odvrátila pohled. Jessičin obrázek ho dostal i po takové době. „Myslím, že je čas ti ji dát. Našla jsem ji, když jsem mluvila s Jessičinou matkou v New Rochelle."

„Měla jsi ji celou tu dobu?"

„Ano. Jo, nevím, proč jsem si ji nechala po celou tu dobu; hádám, že se mi líbilo, jak šťastně na ní vypadáš. Omlouvám se; měla jsem ti ji dát." Podávala mu ji, ačkoli neučinil žádný pokus se natáhnout a vzít si ji.

„Jsem rád, že jsi to neudělala," usmál se. Díval se dolů na Jennu, která vyžadovala jeho úplnou pozornost. Chtěla se zeptat, jestli už se vyrovnal s Jessicou, jestli by mohli mít nějakou budoucnost společně s Jennou a jejím synem Taylorem. Ale neodvážila se. Tvrdil, že jí neměl co odpouštět, ale ona cítila, že ano, a než se ohledně toho bude cítit lépe... nezasloužila si tohohle muže. Dveře bezpečného domu se otevřely a objevila se v nich hlava jejího syna.

„Je bezpečné jít dál, nedáváte si francouzáka nebo tak?" zeptal se Taylor a Joss si odfrkla; kéž by. Odkládajíc fotografii na kávový stolek, mávla na syna. Jejich přátelé ho následovali dovnitř. Taylor se posadil vedle ní a objal ji.

„Nestalo se nic menšího, než že nás napálila umělá inteligence!" nadávala Shawová, ale Finch na ni vrhl přísný pohled a ona okamžitě zmlkla. John vzhlédl od Jenny na Shawovou a pak na Finche. Joss se přikrčila, neměla žádný záchytný bod, než sklouzla pohledem na Shawovou, která mluvila.

„Co to znamená?"

„No, pane Reesi a Jocelyn, zatímco jsme vám nechali trochu soukromí, měl jsem zajímavý telefon od slečny Grovesové."

„Co Root chtěla?" Johnův hlas byl napjatý.

„Volala mi, aby mi předala zprávu pro pana Reese," Joss mohla číst mezi řádky.

„Nebyla tu žádná hrozba proti mému alias Angele Smithové, že ne?" Nemohla přijít na to, jak se mohlo objevit číslo jejího alias, aniž by FBI zaznamenalo hrozbu. Dávalo smysl, že tenhle superpočítač poslal její číslo jen tak, ale proč?

„Takže Joss nikdy nebyla v nebezpečí?"

„Ne. Slečna Grovesová jen řekla, abych vám vyřídil, že vám _speciální přítel_ chtěl dát dárek."

„Mou mámu, malou sestřičku a mě, pane Drsňáku; váš speciální přítel, ať je to kdokoli, vám chce dát kompletní rodinu."

„TAYLORE!" Střelila po něm přísným pohledem. Tvářil se poněkud omráčeně, jako kdyby předpokládal, že už všechno probrali. Taylor vstal a poraženecky ustoupil, aby si šel popovídat s Fuscem. Přála si, aby mohla vrátit čas a John tohle neslyšel. Neměli příležitost si promluvit o tom, jak by chtěl postupovat ohledně Jenny, jestli chtěl být součástí jejího života nebo ne. Nikdy nedoufala, že by s ním mohla mít romantickou budoucnost, třebaže ho milovala víc než sám život.

„Johne, ignoruj ho." Pro ujištění se po něm ohlédla a všimla si ublíženého výrazu, který přelétl jeho tváří, než se přinutil k úsměvu. Měli toho tolik na probrání, tolik toho museli vyřešit, a nebylo od ní fér, aby od něj žádala, aby byl s ní a miloval ji. Tu noc na okrsku byla tak sobecká, skoro zničila jeho život, když od něj odešla; ale od té doby, co se narodila Jenna, toho nedokázala litovat. Bylo by příliš snadné mít jeho odpuštění, necítila se toho hodna, Měla se hodně co snažit, než se ho vůbec kdy bude moci požádat, aby ji miloval stejně, jako ona jeho. Musela se nejdřív soustředit na Jennu. „Nevyvíjím na tebe žádný nátlak, Johne. Pochopím, jestli nechceš být součástí jejího života, protože dítě není to, co jsi chtěl. Ale jestli si myslíš, že ti dovolím říct, že nebudeš její otec, protože věříš, že na to nejsi dost dobrý, budeš si muset vymyslet něco lepšího."

„Slečno Shawová, myslím, že je na čase, abychom se omluvili." Finchův hlas byl měkký a Joss byla vděčná za jeho dobrý úmysl, ale nespouštěla oči z Johna. Jenna, s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni, skoro spala, zatímco ji svou velkou dlaní jemně hladil po zádech. Byl perfektní. Už byl úžasný otec; modlila se, aby sám sobě dovolil být součástí Jennina života a nedovolil své minulosti, aby mu diktovala budoucnost.

„Chci ji." Jeho oči se zavřely, jak si přivoněl k Jenně. Joss cítila, jak se jí další slzy pokoušejí prodrat z očí. Zarytě odmítla zeptat se, jestli chce také ji. „I když vím, že pro ni nejsem dost dobrý, chci ji." Odmítla se s ním hádat o jeho kvalitách, a tak držela pusu zavřenou. Nechtěla Jennu probudit, zatímco se dohadovali. Otevřel oči a podíval se na ni. „Tak když jsi teď vstala z mrtvých, co se chystáš dělat?" To nevěděla, nevěděla dokonce, ani jaké nové jméno jí Finch připravil. Její oči zabloudily k zmíněnému muži, který vypadal, že je zabraný do konverzace s jejím synem. Svraštila obočí, zvědavá o čem se ti dva spolu mohli bavit. Možná byla ‚mrtvá', ale nebyla hloupá. Způsob, jakým se její syn usmíval, způsob, jakým občas on nebo Taylor střelili pohledem po ní a Johnovi, znamenal, že něco kuli. Přesunula upřený pohled na Fusca a Shawovou, kteří vypadali, že se v dobrém o něco hašteří, ale nevěděla to jistě, protože mluvili příliš potichu. Vypadalo to, že každý byl ve svém vlastním světě, včetně ní a Johna.

„Ještě si nejsem jistá. Na prvním místě chci dohnat ztracený čas se svým synem, a pak, myslím, najít si práci pod jakýmkoli jménem, s jakým pro mě Finch přijde." Její oči zabloudily zpět na Johna a Jennu. Milovala způsob, jakým k sobě dítě tiskl. Toužila po tom zbavit se bolesti nad tím, co udělala, aby byla vítaná v jeho životě, milovat ho a být, jak Taylor řekl, úplná rodina. Její oči našly fotografii Johna a Jessicy na stolku na kávu, a divila se, proč ji nedal pryč. Nevzal si ji proto, že vidět Jessicu bolelo tak moc, nebo to bylo ve skutečnosti proto, že se s tím již vyrovnal a tu fotografii nepotřeboval? Modlila se, aby to byla ta druhá možnost.

„Nebo můžeš bydlet v ateliéru; ujistím se, že budeš mít všechno, co potřebuješ," navrhl John. Okamžitě zakroutila hlavou, dívajíce se mu přímo do očí. Věděla, že by se chtěl finančně postarat o ni i o Jennu, ale nechtěla žít na jeho útraty, zatímco on bude den po dni riskovat krk.

„Ne, nebudu žít na tvůj účet. Možná se dělíme o dceru, ale představa, že jsem na někom finančně závislá, není možná. Bez urážky, Johne." Když si povzdechl, nevypadal uražený, spíš rezignovaný.

„Rozumím." Vděčně pokyvovala hlavou. „Dobře, tam kde pracuji, nabírají lidi, a já znám šéfa, který by tě mohl přibrat do týmu," nabídl a ona se usmála. Pracovat se Shawovou, Finchem a Johnem vně zákona? Nebyla si jistá, jestli je na tu práci ta pravá. Ale dávalo jí to šanci být stále schopná zachraňovat životy, ačkoli si nebyla jistá, jestli by mohla pracovat s Johnem jen jako jeho přítelkyně a spolupracovnice. Pak by si mohla znovu jemně vlichotit svou cestu do jeho života, možná hledat odpuštění, a získat co tak zoufale chtěla; konkrétně Johna Reese.

Ale chtěla si ho dobírat, pokusit se vzkřísit to důvěrně známé škádlení s ním, které tak postrádala. "Opravdu?"

"Ano, je trochu excentrický, ale je to dobrý člověk, který rád přijme dalšího zaměstnance, který je považovaný za mrtvého." Vřele se usmála, cítila se lépe než kdykoli v posledních dvou letech. „Není tam moc pravidel, ale hodně ilegální aktivity, jako narušování domovní svobody, nebo nezákonné odposlouchávání. Dokážeš se s tím vypořádat?"

„Ano, učila jsem se od nejlepšího, pamatuješ?" Společně se usmáli, když si vzpomněli na jejich spiknutí k likvidaci Spolku. Přisvojila si nějaké triky, které Johnovi odkoukala za těch několik let, co ho znala.

„Takže, co tomu říkáš, Joss?" Vyslovil její jméno způsobem, který ji přiměl cítit se, jako by se rozpouštěla. Přestala hledět do jeho velkých modrých očí a sklouzla pohledem k dceři, která tvrdě spala v jeho náručí. Jenna teď měla svého tátu, ona sama měla zpět svůj život se svým synem, ale možná, kdyby se mohla naučit odpustit sama sobě to, že Johnovi tolik ublížila, mohla by žít společně s ním. Možná, že prvním krokem na cestě k odpuštění sama sobě, bylo pomoci mu zachránit lidi, kteří je potřebovali. Kromě toho, být denně s ním bylo příliš lákavé na to, aby se toho vzdala, i když by to mělo být jen na pracovní bázi.

„Jsme dohodnutí." Přistoupila blíž k Johnovi a dotkla se dceřiných vlasů, zatímco jej objala. Taylor se k nim vrátil, když zaznamenal, že jejich rozhovor byl u konce. Finch, Fusco a Shawová je obklopili a bavili se mezi sebou. Byl to zvuk, který lahodil jejímu srdci, zatímco přemýšlela o minulosti a nadějně se dívala na Johna. Jen doufala, v téhle nové kapitole svého života může získat lásku muže, kterého milovala nadevše.

Autorská poznámka. Tady to je, Fotografie. Byla volně inspirována událostmi kolem fotografie, kterou Joss našla, já jsem byla zvědavá, co se s ní stalo. Četla jsem několik příběhů o tom momentu a všechny jsem si zamilovala. V tomto mém si Joss fotografii nechala, neschopná se jí vzdát, což byla dobrá věc, protože mohla Jenně ukazovat jejího otce. Dobře, vím, že jsem zmiňovala, že ten konec je odlišný a až to budeš číst, Elaine, uvidíš, jak velké změny jsem udělala, ale podle mého mínění je to takhle nakonec nejlepší. Nejsem si jistá, jestli všichni fanoušci tohoto páru budou souhlasit s tím, že si John ani Joss neuvědomí, jak silný je jejich vztah, i když ostatní o jejich lásce dobře vědí ? Joss zřejmě neodpustí sama sobě, jak Johnovi ublížila svou smrtí, ale světlou stránkou bylo, že sdíleli Jennu ... takže, nezabijete mě za ten otevřený konec?

Děkuji vám všem.


End file.
